


Even Tricksters start off as Beginners

by Iamthetwickster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamthetwickster/pseuds/Iamthetwickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is being bullied in heaven and Lucifer develops a soft spot for the little archangel so he decides to take it upon himself and teach the trickster- to - be his first ever tricks. But through the years Lucifer and Gabriel get caught up in a hell of a lot more than just tricks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bullying isn't Nice

     The children of heaven all ran across the plain toward Michael, the archangel and eldest who had just returned back to heaven after his first battle. Michael was always the favourite of every angel in heaven because he was the oldest angel. Michael was wrestled to the ground by the fledglings, all of them excited by his return. They were calling out continuously “Michael! Look at this! Look what I did!” and asking about a hundred questions at once. “How did you kill the beast? Did you bring anything back for me?” and so on. Michael laughed and quietened all of the children down eventually, one or two still dying for his attention. Standing up onto his feet, taking one of the fledglings hand in his, he began walking towards the tree of knowledge, about two dozen angel children following close behind and excited for the story he would tell them all. Gabriel, the youngest archangel and of the age of 5 came running up behind them all, yelling

“Michael! Mike! Look what I did! Look-” but then one of his brothers, Raphael had stopped his attention cries and knocked him to the floor.

“Michael does not care, baby brother.” and with that the third archangel ran off to follow the others. Gabriel sat up on the floor, his pottery toy of a bird which he had made himself was in pieces on the floor now and he looked down at it for a few seconds before tears forced their way from his eyes as he looked down at his ruined master piece. He picked up two pieces from the toy and forced them together trying to fix it, only crying more now when suddenly two large hands came from behind him and suddenly Gabriel was in the air.

“Hello, little brother.” Said a calm and sympathetic voice. The hands turned the five year old around and held and Gabriel now recognised the angel as Lucifer, the second oldest.

“Lu- lucifer....?” Gabriel whispered, confused. Lucifer and Gabriel had been introduced a few times but he'd never really spoken to him. Lucifer held him in his arms in a loose embrace as he stared down at the little archangel who's bottom lip was hanging out and who had tears still streaming down his face.

“Shhh, hush, baby brother” Lucifer cooed. “It'll be all right, little guy. Here.” Lucifer knelt down and placed Gabriel down on the floor. “Let me help.” He said as he picked up the two main pieces of Gabriel's bird toy. He placed them up right and set out all the pieces together where they should be connected. Then he hovered his hands above the broken toy and a bright blue star light- like light shone from his hands and moved the toys pieces into the air, then soldering them together again. When Lucifer was finished the light had vanished and the toy looked like it did before Gabriel had dropped it.

“Is it...?” Gabriel began to question. He crawled closer to the toy with his mouth open and looked up at Lucifer with big, bright golden eyes then back to his toy, doing this over and over until he let out an ecstatic giggle of happiness. Lucifer could not help the smile which forced itself onto his face. He'd never made somebody so happy before and it warmed his grace. Just then Gabriel launched himself at the kneeling archangel and wrapped his tiny arms around his neck in an embrace.

“Oh...” Lucifer muttered aloud and then wrapped his arms around Gabriel, pulling him close to his chest. “Aww. You're welcome, I suppose, Gabriel.” Lucifer chuckled to him, still smiling.

“Wait...” Gabriel let go and sat on his lap for a few moments. “You know my name?” He tilted his head like a lost puppy. Gabriel was never anybody's favourite- Michael didn't know his name- so why would Lucifer?

“Of course I know your name, you're my favourite little brother.”

“I- I am...?”

“You are. We're just alike you and I, Gabriel.” Gabriel stared at the ground confused for a matter of seconds before hugging his older brother again.

“You're my favourite, too.” Gabriel whispered into his ear and Lucifer pulled him closer.

“But don't tell anyone I said that...Raphie might find out....” Lucifer chuckled quietely.

“I won't... is Raphael the boy who pushed you?” Gabriel nodded grumpily. Raphael and him never did get on, Gabriel hadn't even done anything to him.

“Well then. You wanna learn something you?” Lucifer asked mischievously, placing Gabriel down on the ground in front of him now and the five year old nodded nervously.

“Good. But- you gotta promise not to teach anybody else this... not unless they are worth it. Got it?” Gabriel nodded again, picking up his toy and holding it close to his chest so that he didn't drop it, he didn't want to break it again.

“Right, good. What we have to do... is....” Lucifer began to whisper in Gabriel's ear exactly what he wanted him to do and with every nod Gabriel gave the more his smile grew before it turned into a smirk and Lucifer had finished explaining.

“You got all that? But we have to wait until Michael has finished telling everybody how amazing he is.”

“But what if I get into trouble?”

“Oh, Gabriel getting into trouble is the best part! The part when Raphael realises it's you is when the running begins. The running is my favourite part.” Gabriel didn't understand what was so amazing about being caught and then having to run.. but then he'd never done this before. It would be his first ever trick. And hell was he going to make it the best heaven had ever seen.


	2. Trickster's first Trick

 

An hour or two had passed and all of the fledglings were now playing in the fields with each other. Michael had gone to see his father for a while and the 11 year old Raphael, well he was walking away from the plains and past Joshua's garden. On his way to sit by the river no doubt, that was all he enjoyed doing in his spare time. Raphael was a quiet angel sometimes and he rather enjoyed his thinking time. Of course that's how he appeared to most- but if he didn't like you. Well you'd know about it and boy did Gabriel know about it. Raphael sat down beneath a lonely willow tree which stood beside the river, it's branches looming over the river, just touching the surface of the water. With ever breeze of wind the leaves of the willow tree would cause ripples of water to spread out, wider and wider until finally reaching the edge.

“Oh.. look at those ripples, Gabriel. Ain't they something...” Whispered Lucifer, mocking Raphael's way of talking. Lucifer and Gabriel, unbeknown to Raphael were sat high up in the willow tree, watching down on their unsuspecting prey. Gabriel giggled quietly.

“What do you think he's thinking about?” Gabriel asked curiously.

“Oh, probably how the ripples growing wider with every second could symbolize a simple thought as it grows in a mind until finally reaching the edge of reason.” Gabriel stared at Lucifer curiously for a few seconds.

“I'm kidding, pfft. Who even thinks like that?” Lucifer laughed really loudly and Raphael's head shot up.

“Hello?” He called out. No reply. Hm. Probably just the wind, he thought. Little did he know Gabriel and Lucifer were trying to stifle their giggling behind the willow tree's top branches.

Raphael leant back against the tree's bark, eyes closed in thought. Lucifer gave Gabriel a little shove of encouragement and he nervously climbed down a few chosen branches, getting closer to Raphael every few seconds. Gabriel was now two branches above Raphael, who finally had now fallen asleep. Just as the two brothers had suspected him to. Gabriel reached his left leg down to the last branch, then moving his right leg down too the twig he was holding onto snapped and Gabriel fell splat onto the bottom branch, arms and legs sprayed over it and his chest aching in pain. As Gabriel had fallen the twig had fallen down and landed next to Raphael with a loud thud and the 11 year old fidgeted in his sleep. Gabriel's eyes clenched shut in fear. He was bound to wake up now and Gabriel couldn't run while he was stuck like that. But then to his surprise Lucifer appeared on the branch above him, his arm finding it's way beneath Gabriel's chest and lifting him up to drop him back on his feet on the branch opposite to him.

Gabriel shook, nervous he'd disappointed Lucifer and he waited for his disapproval. Lucifer had his finger over his lips reminding him to keep quiet. Looking down, Raphael had managed to sleep through such a noise. The light snoring coming from his mouth made Lucifer smirk down at him rather evilly and it was that devilish smile he flashed at Gabriel that made the 5 year old archangel realise that Lucifer was not like any other angel he'd met- he was not judgemental of him and he was very forgiving. Lucifer grabbed Gabriel by his waist and ushered him to pick up the bucket of goodies they'd made earlier, doing so Lucifer then lowered Gabriel a little until there were no longer branches in his way.

“Now...” Lucifer whispered to him and with that queue a large sum of gooey, sticky liquid splashed down on top of Raphael, covering him from head to toe, from wing to wing and waking him with a startled screech, which also startled Gabriel and caused him to drop the bucket on his head. Lucife proceeded to then cause confetti to explode around Raphael, covering the sticky goo with the confetti.

Raphael let out a roar of frustration and anger, clawing at his eyes and uncovering them from the confetti-fied goo, looking up with wide eyes full of rage, straight into Gabriel's eyes. Gabriel had a huge grin on his face which was placed there from a mix of fear and happiness. Raphael was about to grab him when he realised there was but another figure, that belonging to Lucifer. What in the name of Enoch was Lucifer doing? The two brother were smiling down at the furious archangel when suddenly the branch finally gave weight to the two of their weights and they both came crashing down onto the ground, giggling louder than Thor's rage.

“Why, you little BRAT!” Raphael spouted, aiming his hands to Gabriel's neck. He closed his eyes and waited for the pain to kick in but instead he felt his hand in another's, in Lucifer's hand and as he looked up to Lucifer, terrified, Lucifer whispered in his ears;

“Run.” The two began to run, Gabriel thought they were running faster than lightening at one point as they pounced away from the river's side, past Joshua's garden and finally toward the plains were Lucifer finally spread out all of his glorious eight wings, ready to launch off into the clouds as he saw Raphael racing after Gabriel who hadn't flown yet, but he couldn't fly because Lucifer's wing beats were far too strong for him to cope with. This is it, thought Gabriel. I'm done for... when suddenly he was lifted into the sky and held close to Lucifer's chest as the second oldest archangel flew with haste off into the sky, leaving Raphael in a puddle of gooey rage in the tall grass.


	3. Beautiful

 It had been years since Gabriel had began living with Lucifer. At first Lucifer kept him with him after he'd scarred Raphael for his long life but now he'd just gotten used to being with somebody who he knew cared about him and understood him. Gabriel was now 15 years old, Lucifer was 25 and they remained the best of buddies throughout the years. Pulling pranks and tricks on everybody who seemed fit. Every day their bond grew bigger and bigger, almost like a ripple on the surface of a river. Lucifer taught Gabriel everything he knew- and I mean everything. From how to use his very first archangel blade to how to fly properly. But the best part was their pranks. It was what truly brought them together and bonded them. The stupid grins on their faces turned each other's worlds around and made their lives a blast of fun.

It was an autumn morning and Gabriel was sat up in his beloved sycamore tree, playing his brand new golden harp which God had given him for his fifteenth birthday. He loved that harp so much- Gabriel was probably the most musical out of all of the archangel. Which is probably why God gave Gabriel the horn of truth in the form it was in. Lucifer was laying down across one of the thick branches whilst he listened to the tune Gabriel played. Moments later Gabriel opened his mouth and began to sing in a merry way;

Remember the day, Raphael's wits gone,  
Over his head goo nearly on me,  
I remember that goo, oh how it shone,  
Right beneath that old willow tree;  
Boy that Raphael did moan,  
I recall it was the first day in June,  
The goo covered the grass and the stone,  
Oh what a merry old tune.

Gabriel snorted to himself and Lucifer opened his eyes, raising an eyebrow at him.

“I thought you liked my singing.” Contorted Gabriel. Lucifer responded with a grin and the shake of his head before he closed his eyes again.

“Oh, Gabe. You do make me laugh. Did you just make that up?”

“Yeah. Brilliant, I thought.”

“Fantastic, Gabriel.” Gabriel smiled at Lucifer resting across from him. The way the autumn sun caught his wings like a silver forest going up in flames. He looked so peaceful. So beautiful. Gabriel shook his head suddenly and stared at the floor horrified. Where in heaven did those thoughts come from? He shuddered and continued to play his harp clumsily now as he thought on about how beautiful his brother suddenly appeared to him.

“...woah... he really is beautiful...” Gabriel accidentally said out loud, his eyes widening in terror seconds after he'd realised.

“Hm? What did you just say?” Lucifer stuck his head up and opened his eyes, staring at Gabriel confused. Did he just say that? Or was Lucifer going insane.

“Uh.... n- nothing.” Gabriel carried on playing his harp, quickly now and louder. Lucifer sat up and looked at Gabriel dead in the eyes.

“Gabriel.” He said sternly. Gabriel gulped.

“I didn't say anything!” Gabriel defended himself, too quickly and too agressively giving himself away straight off. And that's what he did next. He was straight off. Down the tree and into the grass, marching across the plains away from his brother. His face was red with embarrassment.

“Where are you going, little brother?” Called Lucifer from behind. Gabriel growled to himself.

“Away from here!” He retorted back, speeding up his pace as he heard footsteps behind him.

“Gabriel, wait!” Lucifer chuckled behind him.

 

“No....” Gabriel muttered, walking faster and faster and faster and faster until suddenly, he stops. Lucifer has a hold of his wrist and he immediately stops from instinct.

 

“Do you think I'm beautiful?” Lucifer asked, genuinely. Gabriel whined.

 

“........”

“...Gabriel? Little brother?” Oh how Lucifer knew how to get something out of him. Two first words he had spoken to him and he'd blurt anything out.

“...Yes....” Gabriel mumbled. “Fine....I do.... but I don't know why...” Gabriel tried to tug his wrist away from him now, the embarrassment was going to devour him soon if he didn't.

“...Thank you- G- Gabriel?” Lucifer watched as Gabriel ran off down the forest way and sighed to himself before deciding to head back home and wait for him there instead.

“He's growing up too fast....” Muttered Lucifer to himself as he walked back, smiling to himself. He'd never been called beautiful before. And he couldn't stop smiling now.

It was late at night when Gabriel had finally arrived home. He ran straight into his home, straight past a worried Lucifer and straight into his bedroom were he proceeded to plonk himself down face first on the bed. Frustrated by his own sudden change of heart he fell asleep, grumpily. Lucifer had come into his bedroom hours after and tucked him in under his covers, he then left a gentle kiss on his forehead and left with a whisper.

“You're more beautiful, little brother,”

 


	4. Everything will be Okay

 

Twenty year old Gabriel leapt through the door and onto Lucifer, hugging him, purposely annoying him. He giggled menacingly and tugged at his robes trying to usher him out the door for today's tricks. But suddenly to Gabriel's surprise Lucifer shoved him off of him with a fierce look in his eyes.

“Luce?” Gabriel stepped back confused by his brothers actions.

“I do not have time for stupid games, Gabriel. There are questions that need answering and things to be done.” Lucifer scorned his younger brother. Stupid games? But Lucifer liked Gabriel's games. He told him so every day.

“Luci...? What's wrong...?” Gabriel stood in the doorway.

“Step aside, Gabriel.”

“Not until you explain.” Gabriel's golden eyes glared at Lucifer's challengingly. But Lucifer would have none of it. He shoved him out of the way and stormed off down the pathway leaving Gabriel on the floor in confusion. Why was Lucifer acting like this? Gabriel had to find out. But- he knew Lucifer. Whenever he was in a temper he needed time alone. So Gabriel waited all day at home. It was sunset and Lucifer finally powered through the front door and past Gabriel without so much as staring at his little brother.

“Luci?” Gabriel called, heartbroken and running after him.

“Leave me, brother.” Lucifer spoke, stern again.

“But I-”

“Leave. Me. Alone.” Lucifer turned around and snarled at Gabriel, shoving him again. Gabriel froze to the spot with wide eyes, full of fear and sadness. His bottom lip quivered and his eyes filled with tears but before Lucifer could say another word Gabriel ran into his room, sobbing. He had never in his life seen his brother the way he was today. Never had Lucifer lost his temper with Gabriel. Gabriel hadn't even done anything to him, he'd not seen him all day.

The archangel hid under his covers, sobbing quietly into his soft pillow. Moments later he heard Lucifer's voice outside his door.

“Gabriel!” He called. “Calm down!” But Gabriel could not- it'd been years since Gabriel had cried but now he really did let it all out.

“Go away!” Gabriel yelled between sobs and Lucifer forced the door open, making Gabriel jump under his covers.

“Gabriel, calm down!” He curled up into a ball and sobbed quietly. A gasp emerged from his mouth as Lucifer ripped the sheets from on top of him and climbed onto the edge of the bed. Lucifer reached out his hands to grab Gabriel in an attempt to comfort him with an embrace but Gabriel let out a bone chilling screech and crawled away backwards.

“No! Don't touch me!” Gabriel cried out, struggling for air now as he was still crying out his heart.

“Gabriel please.” Lucifer crawled forward subtly toward Gabriel who was hunched up in the corner of the bed with a pillow clung to his chest, tears streaming down his face. It broke Lucifer's heart to see him like this- to have caused his little brother, his favourite brother to so recklessly break down by his will.

Gabriel breathed heavily as Lucifer got closer and closer to him. He clenched his eyes shut expecting nothing but pain but instead he was pulled into Lucifer's lap again- just like when he was a child. Lucifer pulled him close to his chest and cradled him like a babe and Gabriel simply whimpered into his chest.

“Shhh, hush, baby brother” Lucifer whispered those old words to Gabriel again to calm him down.

“I'm so, so sorry....little brother.....” Gabriel sobbed loudly.

“No...shhhhh” he cooed. “It'll be all right... little guy.” Lucifer chuckled through his own tears now. Of course Lucifer had his own reasons for being so moody and grumpy recently. It was due to God's new commandment. To love his new creations more than himself- but how could Lucifer bare that? How could Lucifer love a creation born with such reckless hate? Because that's how they would be- god knew that. So why was he still going through with it? Lucifer did not like the idea of these new creations. And so God had made a decision.

“Everything will be okay, Gabriel....” Lucifer lied to him, laying down on his side and pulling Gabriel into his arms again, covering both of them with the covers. Lucifer had managed to settle Gabriel down finally. The crying stopped and Gabriel slept soundly in his arms. But Lucifer? Lucifer did not sleep. He lay there cradling his brother in his arms, tears still silently streaming down his own face. Tears that would not stop, for hours and hours. They kept going through the night.

The sunlight began to shine through the crack of the window. Lucifer dried his eyes and kissed his brother on the forehead again, placing him down on the bed properly and tucking him in beneath the covers.

“I love you, Gabriel.” Lucifer whispered to he would not wake. Then drying his eyes he left the room and left their home to go and discover what God's will was.


	5. I Love Him

 Four months later Gabriel had not found out anything about Lucifer's hate for the humans or anything about God's decisions for Lucifer. Lucifer and Gabriel were sat in Gabriel's bedroom. Lucifer was on the bed and Gabriel sat slouched on his arm chair, plucking away at his old harp again. A loud thud startled the pair as two Seraphs and the archangel Michael stormed into Gabriel and Lucifer's home.

“Find him.” Gabriel heard Michael command the two and he placed his harp down coming to his feet immediately to see what was happening. The two angels forced their way into his bedroom, Michael behind them.

“Michael? What are you doing?!” Gabriel stood their questioning the oldest and first angel.

Michael let out a sigh, shooting Gabriel a sympathetic look.

“Arrest him.”

“What?!” The two Seraphs flew over to Lucifer and grabbed either side of him, cuffing his hands with golden cuffs he could not get out of.

“Michael, no! There has to be some mistake! Lucifer wouldn't hurt anybody-”

“Get him out of here.” Michael commanded. The two officers pulled Lucifer away, Lucifer walking with them willingly.

“Lucifer!” Gabriel called out.

“Gabriel, stay.” Lucifer ordered him.

“No! I won't let you do this- He hasn't done anything wrong!” Gabriel pleaded with his older brother, his eyes were filling with fear and tears again now.

“Gabriel I am sorry. But these are god's orders.” Replied Michael with little sympathy in his tone.

“What?! But, Michael! You can't do this!” Michael turned his back on Gabriel and followed after the angels holding Lucifer still.

Gabriel pushed past Michael and grabbed Lucifer's hand, pulling at it and at an instant the two archangels looked into each other's eyes hopelessly but Lucifer shook his head to Gabriel, warning him not to follow. Before Gabriel could refuse, Michael had pushed Gabriel away to the side with a warning. The Four left the home quickly, Gabriel following behind, calling for Lucifer with unbearable whimpering.

“Michael, please!” Gabriel begged him, but Michael ignored him and kept on marching forward.

“No, Gabriel....” Lucifer whispered to himself.

“I LOVE HIM” Gabriel's voice came thundering down to them. Michael turned around and chuckled, shaking his head.

“You? Love? Boy. What do you know about love?” Michael teased him.

Gabriel stood, chest out, jaw clenched and with a fierce heart he stood, proud to say it aloud after all these years.

“I love him, Michael. With all of my grace. And there is nothing I- or you can do about it because I will go on loving that archangel for all eternity with every fibre of my being and with every word I can muster I will never stop loving him.” Gabriel looked to Lucifer who was staring right at him in complete shock and a white face. Gabriel looked at Michael again who smirked.

“Such a naïve little boy. Go and play with your toys, child.” Lucifer's head fell as did his eyelids.

Gabriel knew now that Michael would not listen to him. He would have to seek council with his father, this was his only hope.

So Gabriel watched, heart torn apart into pieces as the only light in his life was switched off.

 

God sat on his throne as Gabriel was knelt before him. Only the two of them in the room. Gabriel was struggling to keep it together, heart broken and betrayed. God sat, inspecting the young archangel before him.

“Gabriel. I understand that you have grown fond of Lucifer.” Gabriel clenched his eyes shut. He could not cry in front of God. Not his father- he was not so weak as to do such a thing. Gabriel nodded in response.

“But I am afraid, I can not undo what has already been done.” God spoke, his tone calm and sympathetic for Gabriel. God loved his sons, and it broke his own heart to have to do this to Lucifer. But it was how it should be. This was God's plan from the beginning. A tear drop fell from Gabriel's closed eyes and fell to the floor, Gabriel was struggling to hold it in any longer. This was hopeless.

“Please...” Gabriel spoke... quietly. He was begging him now.

“You must do something.....anything....” Gabriel pleaded, tears flowing free. God rose to his feet and walked down toward Gabriel.

“On your feet, son.” Gabriel stood up straight away but he could not face him.

“Gabriel.” God called, lifting his chin to face him. Gabriel obliged and looked straight into his father's eyes, his face was streaked with tears and his voice was shakey. To Gabriel's surprise his father pulled him into a warm embrace and Gabriel suddenly felt comfortable in his fathers arms, throwing himself over him and sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder.

“Come now. Hush.” God spoke softly, trying to calm him. But of course nobody could calm him like Lucifer could calm him.

“I- never got to tell him...”

“I know, son. I know you love him.” Gabriel clung tighter to him.

“Okay. I can give you one day, Gabriel. I wish I could do more but I can not interfere with a law I have already made- you will get one day to spend with Lucifer. And that's it.”

“One day...” Gabriel whispered. One day was nothing really- but to Gabriel it meant everything. To be able to finally show Lucifer that he loved him- it meant the heavens to him. Gabriel chortled through his tears and hugged his father closer.

“Thank you, father.... Thank you!”

“Shhh, it's alright. As soon as the sun rises tomorrow, you will have your day with Lucifer and nobody else will be able to interfere. But as soon as the sun rises the next day- no more.” Gabriel frowned a little- but one day. One day was good enough for him.

 

 

 


	6. Last Day

 

The first Spring sun rose and cast it's fiery and blinding light over the heavens. It shone through the crack of the window where Gabriel and Lucifer lived., onto Gabriel's wings as he lay restless and tear stained in his bed. The archangel opened his eyes, having not slept the entire night. Nervous for his last day with his brother. And so the day dawned onto him and he leapt from his bed straight away then ran out of their home as fast as he could, not realising that would be the last time he saw that place. For he had made his decision that night. To leave heaven forever. Because if Lucifer were to be cast out, how could he live his life without Lucifer? Go on enjoying himself for all eternity whilst his brother and the love of his life was left in the fiery chasm of hell, brooding away. Gabriel wouldn't be able to live with himself. So he would leave when the day was done- he would leave his family behind and forget all of it. His father, his siblings, his friends. The fights between Michael and Lucifer. All left behind. Gabriel would create a new life- he would no longer be Gabriel the Archangel. Because Lucifer was the one who made him Gabriel.

The nerves were clamming their way up to the top of Gabriel's stomach and he could have sworn they would force themselves out in any moment if he did not do something. He was about to say something to a passing guard when a blinding light fell upon the room he was stood in and a flash followed. Moments later Gabriel opened his eyes to see the wide shores and a white beach that stretched further than any eye could possibly see. The sand banks hid him from the outside world, enclosing him on this beautifully sculptured beach. The sun coveted the sand and bounced off it, glistening. Gabriel took a deep breath at the sight. His stance changed entirely and he stood straight with a heavy heart as he heard a voice.

“Gabriel.” The voice was questioning and quiet. Calming- Gabriel turned around slowly, head down and looking at the glistening sand. His eyes glanced to the other's feet and then moved their way up till they find the eyes. His eyes. They were full of rage and full of fear but Gabriel looked further and he could still see the softness of those ice, cold looking blue eyes.

“Lucifer.” Gabriel attempted to speak strongly but as soon as he uttered the next syllable of his brothers name his voice cracked into pieces, he just wasn't strong enough for this. To let him go. Golden eyes suddenly filling with tears again were now clenched shut and he tried to balance out his breathing.

“Please do not weep, brother.” Lucifer begged him. It broke his heart to see Gabriel cry, it always did. But Gabriel shook his head, eyes still clenched and his head down.

“I can't stop it.” He admitted, he felt so guilty for it. Like to cry was a sin. But of course that's what he'd been taught by Michael and Raphael from an early age.

Lucifer took a few steps forward towards his little brother, one hand out.

“Brother, I'm sorry. I-”

“Don't-” Gabriel forced out.

“Brother, please-”

“No. No, Lucifer. Don't... “Brother, please” me. That is not fair, Lucifer. After all we've been through- and you.... you betray me like that. And expect me to fall in front of you, into your arms.” Tears began to stain Gabriel's face again and he shook his head once more.

“Why can't you just obey our father?” Gabriel looked him back into the eyes again, he was utterly heart broken.

“Gabriel, I could never love those creations more than I love our father. More than I love....” Lucifer sighed looking down at his feet.

“What?” Gabriel questioned him impatiently. “Love what?” He repeated himself and Lucifer let out a chuckle. After months of anger and depression, Lucifer actually laughed. And Gabriel's face began to soften. Gabriel searched Lucifer's face for an answer as Lucifer proceeded forward to Gabriel and stretching out his arms, Lucifer cupped his little brother's face and gently pulled him until their lips were planted against each other.

For a few breathless moments the two brothers forgot all things that had happened and that were to happen and they simply shared a profound love for each other. Both innocent and now brave enough to show it to each other. Moments later Lucifer parted their lips and rested his head on Gabriel's forehead.

“Te amo, Gabriel.” Lucifer smiled sweetly at him. Their eyes were locked in such an intense manner that Gabriel hadn't realised he was still crying, but that did not matter any more. Because he knew the truth now. Of what Lucifer and Gabriel shared for each other. Lucifer brushed a tear off Gabriel's face gently with his thumb.

“Come on. No more tears, Gabriel. Save them for- another day.” Gabriel choked back his tears now and laughed aloud.

“Oh, Luci.” He threw his arms around his neck and embraced him with all of his power, wrapping his legs around his waist line as Lucifer's arms wrapped around Gabriel, holding him up. Inside Lucifer was screaming. He was in tears, screaming, bloody and rage filled. But he kept it all bottled up inside of himself. For Gabriel's sake. Because for Gabriel to know all of what Lucifer felt, it would break his little heart. Truly, this time. So Lucifer refused and put on a happy face for their last day together on the edge of the shores.

 

So for the whole day the two brothers actually enjoyed themselves in each others company on this huge beach full of wonders. They played games and they talked about each other for once. There was nobody there in their way to stop them now. So finally, after all those years of living together and playing pranks on the other angels in heaven, they could finally see each other in their own eyes. And it was beautiful. The two archangels were sat just at the edge of the sand banks, hand in hand. Just watching the ocean weave in and out of the world.

 

Gabriel shuffled up closer to Lucifer as they watched the sun sink into the ocean very slowly but beautifully and he rested his head on his big brother's shoulder. Lucifer smiled contently.

 

“Hey, Luce?” Gabriel spoke quietly against his shoulder.

 

“Uhm?” Lucifer smiled down at his little brother.

 

“You're beautiful.” Gabriel gave off a look of complete infatuation to Lucifer, a big smile plastered on his face. Lucifer was taken aback by the comment and his eyes grew wide as all the blood filled up his face turning it a bright crimson colour. This simply made Gabriel's smile grow in size, if possible.

 

“Awwww.”

 

“Shut up.” Lucifer yelled stubbornly with a pout at his lips.

 

“That blush is adorable.” Lucifer's face was more red than a tomato now.

 

“What's wrong? Not used to compliments or something?” Gabriel pondered, laying his head down into Lucifer's lap. Lucifer shook his head shyly. He wasn't used to it. He'd never been complimented before, it was always Michael this, Michael that. Nobody ever saw Lucifer the way Gabriel saw him, or the way God saw him. But of course- Lucifer didn't know of God's strong love for his son.

 

“Then I'll have to make a habit of it then.” Gabriel began to talk again but then stopped and smiled sadly up at Lucifer. “Oh...” It was quiet. Gabriel had almost forgotten this was their last day together. Gabriel sat up from his brothers lap and stared at the sand beneath him for a few moments.

 

“Lay down next to me, brother. Forget about it.” Lucifer spoke calmly as he lay down on his side. The sand felt soft beneath his skin and it helped calm him down.

 

Gabriel obeyed his brother and slowly and, unsure, he lay down on his side, facing Lucifer with a sweet but relatively forced smile. The older archangel wrapped a hand around Gabriel's waist and pulled him until their bodies touched, then pressed their lips together in a sweet but short-lived kiss. Seconds later Lucifer let go of his brother and Gabriel was giggling rather nervously at his brother, still not used to this entire situation which they suddenly had between each other. Gabriel felt a little awkward so he lay on his back and looked at the reddening sky caused by the sun as she was nearing the end of the day. He tried his best to ignore the rather large and bulky archangel who lay on his side, staring at him.

 

“Gabriel....” Lucifer whispered, Gabriel turned his head away hiding a faint smile.

 

“Oh, Gabey...” Lucifer whispered a little louder, moving slightly closer. Gabriel shifted slightly, struggling to hide his smile now. All of a sudden Lucifer had thrown himself on top of Gabriel and his forearms rested by Gabriel's head either side.

 

“Oh, Gabriel!” Lucifer called, staring down at him with their faces inches apart.

 

“Wha-” Gabriel moaned suddenly as Lucifer pushed his lips roughly into his own, interrupting him. Lucifer let out a thick chuckle as he continued to practically molester his little brothers mouth. After a few moments of adjusting to what Lucifer was doing to him, his two hands made their way to Lucifer's back and pulled him closer, then moving up to his hair and proceeding to pull and tug gently at his soft, dirty-blonde hair, moaning into each other's mouths. Lucifer's fingers found their way through Gabriel's golden, brown locks, not nearly as gently as Gabriel was with his hair.

 

After many minutes of abusing each other's mouths Lucifer parted their lips, much to Gabriel's unhappiness.

 

“I was enjoying that!” Gabriel complained with a faint pout. Lucifer simply winked at him, which sent butterflies to Gabriel's stomach and other places beyond.

 

“You remember how I taught you how to prank everybody? And how to fly properly? And use your powers?” Lucifer recalled those memories fondly, smirking down at Gabriel.

 

“Uh.... yeah...why?” Gabriel felt nervous about where this was heading.

 

“Well.” Lucifer smiled smugly. “There is one thing I haven't taught you yet-” He wiggled his eyebrows at him and Gabriel's entire face turned white, making Lucifer erupt with laughter.

 

“Let me show you.” Lucifer tugged at Gabriel's robes, their eyes still locked. Gabriel simply nodded innocently.

 


	7. True Love Lasts a Life time

“Luci- I... I'm scared...” Gabriel whispers nervously as Lucifer fumbles with the silk belt keeping Gabriel's robes together. Lucifer immediately stopped what he was doing and faced his brother again, cupping his face in his hands.

“Hey. Shhh, it's all right, little guy. Don't worry about it!” Lucifer's soft eyes were locked with Gabriel's scared eyes, smiling softly.

“But- Raphael said it- it hurts! I don't want to- I don't like pain, Luci!” Gabriel was panicking.

“Shhhh, hush now. Gabriel, Raphael is a virgin what would he know? Come on.” Gabriel swallowed hard and bit his bottom lip. He wanted to do this with Lucifer, to make love to his brother. Because he really did love him. But- pain was one of Gabriel's worst fears.

“You're in safe hands, brother. It isn't just pain, okay? But pleasure. And if I do it right- you won't feel the pain after a small while....” Lucifer pressed his lips against his little brothers forehead and kissed him gently.

“...Are you sure?” Gabriel felt a little less nervous now, he knew he was safe in Lucifer's hands but- the pain frightened him.

“I promise you.” Lucifer brushed a loose strand of hair from Gabriel's face and then kissed his hand with a smile. Gabriel sighed, giving in to his brother with a faint smile, then nodding.

“....Okay....” Lucifer smiled understandingly and then with one swift hand movement he pulled Gabriel's belt from his robes and pushed his lips against Gabe's again.

A loud moan elicited from Gabriel's mouth suddenly as he kissed his brother back passionately. Gabriel really was fond of kissing, he'd never done it before until today and he loved it. Lucifer slid his tongue along Gabriel's bottom lip and Gabriel parted his lips allowing Lucifer to slide his tongue into his mouth and begin to explore and dominate his mouth, claiming everything it could find. Gabriel's moans grew louder and his eyes rolled back before closing, their tongues battling to dominate each others mouths as they continued to moan into each other. They were beginning to act like wild animals.

The older archangel tugged at the top of Gabriel's robes, pulling them downward as he savagely kissed his little brother. After many minutes of tugging at Gabriel's robes, Lucifer finally pulled them off and tossed them away somewhere to the side. Gabriel was beginning to feel exposed and wasn't so keen on the fact. He grabbed Lucifer by his robes and pulled him down as close as he could, their mouths still fighting with one another. Lucifer chuckled and slid his forked tongue back inside of his mouth leaving Gabriel with a minor whimper. He then proceeded to leave a trail of butterfly kisses down Gabriel's chin, all down his neck and throat and then to his collar bone, Gabriel giggling from the pleasant tickling sensation. The future-devil then moved his lips up again and began gnawing gently at Gabriel's jaw line and nibbling at his ear lobe every few seconds.

Gabriel's giggling had turned back into faint moans and gasping sounds as he rested his head back on the soft sand, enjoying everything Lucifer did to him. His eyes stared up at the darkening sky. The sun had but a few minutes left before vanishing beneath the ocean. The older one then moved down again and started to nip and bite at Gabriel's throat with gentle care, caressing one of Gabriel's hips with his thumb as he did. Gabriel moaned louder than before and closed his eyes in pleasure.

“That feel good or something?” Lucifer chuckled, teasingly and then continued at his neck.

“Uhm.” That was all Gabriel could say while Lucifer was occupied at his neck, working wonders for him.

“How about we move a little further down now, huh?” Lucifer smirked and before he could move down Gabriel stopped him, grabbing his wrist.

“H-how about we take off your robes first?” Gabriel smiled mischievously, tugging at Lucifer's belt. Lucifer grunted, rolling his eyes.

“Fine.” He said, sass in his voice. Within a millisecond of Lucifer agreeing to this he found himself suddenly pinned to the sand with a soft thud, wide eyes.

“Gabriel! What're you doing?!” Lucifer questioned, not believing that Gabriel had managed to pin him down. Gabriel was way stronger than he looked.

“Hush.” Gabriel mumbled, lowering himself and taking the end of Lucifer's belt in his mouth, tugging it with his teeth until it fell off. He then tossed it to the side to join his own robes and then tugged at Lucifer's white robes with his teeth again.

“Gabriel!” Lucifer yelled, disapprovingly and Gabriel moved up, abandoning his robes for a few moments to rest a kiss on Lucifer's lips.

“Shut it.” He said sweetly to a heavily breathing Lucifer before he returned to his robes and finally succeeded in pulling them off, almost ripping them mind and then tossing them to join the other abandoned clothing. The younger archangel was just about to go for Lucifer's throat when he found himself on his back again in the sand.

“Damn you to- AH!” Gabriel was interrupted by Lucifer suddenly flicking his tongue over his nipple and could not help the sound he made after.

“Now, now, little brother. Lest we forget our manners, hm?” Gabriel grumbled at him.

“Well- Uhhh...!” Lucifer nipped at his nipple and then began to suck at it. Gabriel began to feel his member throb a little and he clenched his eyes shut, gasping.

“Luce-” He whispered as Lucifer carried on torturing him.

“What's up?” Lucifer stopped and looked up through his lashes at him. “Did I hurt you?” Lucifer stared up genuinely worried.

“N- no...I- I can feel something...I don't know what it is...” Lucifer understood what Gabriel felt straight away and he cupped Gabriel face in his hands again.

“Shh, it's alright. I'll help you out, okay? Patience...” Gabriel nodded, groaning in frustration.

Lucifer lowered himself more and more until he was hovering over Gabriel's stomach. Pressing butterfly kisses to his stomach he placed his hands on the inside of Gabriel's thighs, Gabriel moaning at the sudden contact and exposure and then he pushed them out wide. The young archangel become more nervous now, he'd never been so exposed. Lucifer licked the tip of Gabriel's member with his forked tongue causing Gabriel to moan loud and his legs flinch suddenly, Lucifer then pinning them back down with a chuckle. Liking this reaction, Lucifer licked the tip again with a smirk as Gabriel moaned louder.

“Luci- come on, just-” Lucifer licked the underside of his brother's member, a few times, up and down before flicking his tongue against the tip once more just to make sure Gabriel was ready for him.

“Luce- please...” Gabriel pleaded him and Lucifer smiled understandingly.

“All right.... but- remember it will hurt at first... okay?” Lucifer reminded him and Gabriel growled in response.

“Just do it!” The throbbing of his member was driving him nuts now. The older archangel nodded and climbed back over his little brother, his legs either side of Gabriel's hips whilst his legs remained spread out. Lucifer's member had already become hard earlier on in the kissing progress they had going on a while ago.

Lucifer's lips finally returned to Gabriel's own and they kissed roughly, tongues invading each other's mouths again, hands pulling at hair. Gnawing, biting, licking each others lips. Gabriel was so distracted by his brothers mouth on his that he could not control the incredibly loud gasp of pain that left his mouth as Lucifer pushed a finger inside of his brother. Lucifer kept his finger still so Gabriel could get used to the feeling for a few uncomfortable minutes as he continued to kiss him, Gabriel not being very motivated at the moment. After a few minutes Lucifer began to move his finger slightly, in and out of his brother, faint moans and gasps coming from his brothers mouth because of the mixture of pleasure and fading pain. Lucifer pulled his finger out and Gabriel breathed out but gasped louder than before as Lucifer returned his finger, accompanied by a second finger. Lucifer allowed Gabriel to get used to having now two fingers inside of him, but not for as long as before. He started to move his two fingers in and out like before, a little faster.

Gabriel's gasps increased, his eyes clenched shut and his mouth hung open. Lucifer kept his head in the nook of Gabriel's neck for a while whilst he prepared his brother.

“Oh- ah...-” Gabriel began to form syllables from the pleasure he felt and Lucifer took it as a clear sign he was ready. Pulling out his fingers, Gabriel gasping, Lucifer grabbed his little brothers thighs and pushed them as wide to the sides as they would go. He pressed his own throbbing member at Gabriel's entrance now, lips still pressed to each others. Lucifer opened his blue eyes, looking into his little brothers for approval. And with a small nod Lucifer began to push into him.

A sharp, searing and stinging pain ricocheted around the inside of Gabriel's entrance and he moaned in pain, gripping tight onto Lucifer's hair, clenching his eyes shut, gritting his teeth. Lucifer attempted to ignore Gabriel's pain noises and pushed inside more and more before stopping, breathless.

“Gabriel, I'm so sorry- it'll only hurt a little while, I promise!” Gabriel could not reply, he teared up in his eyes and Lucifer kissed him sweetly and apologetically on the lips before moving a hand down and hovering it above Gabriel's member. That bright blue light Gabriel recalled from his childhood appeared again and he watched in ore for a few seconds before the pain just vanished, as did the light with it.

“There we go... You okay now?” Lucifer asked concerned. Gabriel nodded with a smile as Lucifer wiped his tears away.

“Good.” Lucifer stated before he slowly began to thrust into Gabriel.

“Oh! Luci!” Now that the pain had vanished, all Gabriel could focus on was the extreme pleasure Lucifer was suddenly giving him as he continued to thrust in and out of his little brother, picking up the pace all of a sudden.

Gabriel panted quicker and quicker as Lucifer thrust quicker and quicker inside of him, he could feel the knot in his stomach beginning to build up more and more. The younger wrapped his legs around Lucifer's waist and pulled him closer, pulling him further inside him. Lucifer left out a thundering moan, placing his hands onto the sand either side of Gabriel as pushed into him more, moaning more and more along with Gabriel who had now completely thrown away every shred of self-respect for himself and simply let himself go. His head fell back onto the sand, yelling in pleasure still panting, both of them.

“Oh, oh, Lucifer! G-” He stopped himself from using his fathers name.

“Say it, Gabriel.” Lucifer egged him on as a hand moved down to touch Gabriel's own member now. His talented hand grabbed his member and slid up and down on him, brushing his tip with his thumb. Gabriel's moans increased in number and volume as the knot in his stomach built up more and more.

“Ah! Luci! Oh, go- ah!” He panted out breathlessly, the sound of skin hitting skin and the feeling of Lucifer inside of him simply gave him more pleasure. He couldn't handle much more of it now.

The youngest archangel began to moan out Enochian profanities into the air, his hands digging into the sand, granules making their way up his nails and sticking to the sweat on both archangels. Lucifer's hand moved quicker now, working at Gabriel's member as he pounded into his little brother over and over again, moaning his name in Enochian.

“OH...Gabriel......” He panted heavily on top of him, Gabriel's moaning was making Lucifer so close to his climax now. Lucifer gave one more tug to Gabriel's member, then pulling almost completely out he pounded into him fast and hard one last time, hitting his prostate with force.

“OH GOD, LUCIFER!” He screeched out, Gabriel's vision turned white in ecstasy and after hearing those words Lucifer came with a screeching moan, his grace filling Gabriel.

“Gabriel...” He moaned loud, seconds after moaning and it threw Gabriel over the edge, finally coming himself and covering Lucifer's and his own stomach with his grace.

Lucifer collapsed on top of Gabriel, panting and breathing heavily, as was Gabriel. Lucifer lay there, coming down from his climax with Gabriel underneath him doing this same. Lucifer pulled out after a few minutes, he and Gabriel both moaning lightly as he did. It was dark on the beach now as the sun had gone down, leaving only the moon to shine it's light on the sweaty skin of the two archangels who lay naked on the beach. Several minutes after the two had finally steadied their breathing.

“I love you.” Gabriel said aloud, sounding a little heartbroken. Lucifer pressed a kiss to his lips.

“Quite right, too.” Lucifer smiled down at his brother. “I've always loved you, Gabriel.” Lucifer left a few sloppy and breathless kisses on Gabriel's lips before resting his head back in the nook of his neck, smiling as he closed his eyes. After about twenty minutes the two were again clothed and were now sat below a tree, Lucifer cradled Gabriel in his arms as he sat in his lap, hugging his chest tightly and just simply talking.

“I never thought to ask-” Lucifer began.

“What?” Gabriel interrupted, looking up with bright eyes.

“What's in the satchel?” Lucifer asked, pointing to Gabriel's little brown bag that rested against the side of the tree. Gabriel smiled faintly.

“It's a little gift for you. For you to keep- so that you would hopefully remember me...” Gabriel closed his eyes and placed his head against his chest. He didn't want to cry again, he'd done enough of that today.

“Remember you? Gabriel, how could anybody forget somebody like you?” Gabriel chuckled lightly. “So what is it?” Gabriel grabbed the bag and sat up in his lap. Opening it, he stuck his hand inside and pulling it back up he revealed his gift.

In Gabriel's hands lay the small, brown, pottery, bird toy he had made when he was but a fledgling.

“I want you to have it.” Gabriel stated.

“Oh, Gabriel. I couldn't take this from you!” Lucifer stared into his eyes. “This was the first thing you made!” Lucifer complained.

“I know. But- it is also our first memory together. And I want you to take it and keep it.” Gabriel was positive about this. He had made the decision to get rid of everything he owned in heaven in accounts of him leaving and recreating who he was, he was going to just throw everything out but when he found this in the corner of a draw. His heart had stopped for a few moments. So he knew then who it would belong to.

“Please, promise me you'll take it!” Gabriel begged his brother with teary eyes. Finally, Lucifer nods.

“I promise, Gabriel. For always.” Gabriel placed it back into the bag and put it to the side. Then he settled himself back down in Lucifer's chest as Lucifer smiled fondly, reminiscing the day he had first began his adventures with Gabriel.

Lucifer had found Gabriel, young and simple. He had seen himself in Gabriel, knew they would both have a lot in common. He knew exactly what it was like to be like Gabriel. So he had taken him under his wing. He never meant for any of this to happen- the war, the fighting, the humans. He never meant to be cast out and most of all- he never meant to fall in love. But none of that matters now, because all of that had happened. That was the end of it, Lucifer could not change any of that even if he tried. Because that was the way it happened. And he wouldn't want it any other way to have happened with Gabriel. Because what they had together was the single most beautiful gift Lucifer had ever been given. None of the gifts God gave him could so much as amount to half of what he had with Gabriel. Because he was so in love with him. And true love lasts a life time.

 


	8. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it from me for now I think, I'm not sure about this though. After all that I don't think I really like how I ended it. A little corny perhaps but hey, that's me. I hope you enjoyed it!

The long beach's sand glistened in the moonlight and the sea continued to bash and attack the earth's edge as it's shores moved inward and out every hour or two. The tree the two archangels lay under swayed it's branches lightly and rather soothingly in the sharp wind. Gabriel and Lucifer had been sat in the same position for four hours after Gabriel had revealed his little gift for Lucifer. Simply talking to each other, quietly. Lucifer holding Gabriel close as he could, playing with his hair ever so gently as Gabriel clung onto him with eyes closed. Smiling at each other every so often. Moments passed and Gabriel finally moved. The older archangel felt Gabriel's hand smack his arm lightly and stared at him with knotted eyebrows until he heard the words;

“Tag! You're it!” and then watched as Gabriel ran fast in the other direction.

“Tag?! You're kidding me! GABRIEL I AM THIRTY!”

“Hey! Don't get sore with me because you can't play it good enough!” Gabriel teased him, standing in the distance with a smug grin plastered on his face. Lucifer took it as a challenge and rose to his feet, glaring at his little brother for a moment. Gabriel stepped back a little, curious as to what Lucifer was going to do when suddenly the thirty year old, eight winged and very tall archangel came running at him, terrifying Gabriel as he did and the younger archangel ran for his dear life, down the beach for at least three minutes, screaming his head off and laughing.

“Get back here!” Lucifer yelled, a laugh forcing it's way out.

“No! You'll have to catch me fIRST-” The little archangel let out a loud yelp as he came crashing to the ground, under the weight of Lucifer as he wrestled him to the ground, pinning him there with his wings as he flipped him over beneath him and then lay down on top of him again.

“Got ya!” Lucifer pushed their lips together and kissed his brother passionately for several seconds before parting their lips and smirking down at the breathless and in-shock archangel.

“I- uh...” Gabriel tripped on his words but before he could make a second attempt Lucifer whacked him on the arm and ran off down the other end of the beach.

“TAG!” He yelled back as he ran quickly.

“HEY!” Gabriel yelled back to his brother, stumbling to his feet and then running after him, giggling like a child.

The two archangels played these childish games for hours now on the beach, insane laughter echoing from each end as they wrestled with each other and hid from each other, only to then pin the other down with a pile of sloppy kisses when they weren't looking. The moon began to sink eventually. Gabriel walked from behind the sand banks, brows low and a smirk on his face. He could see the shadow of Lucifer's wings, who was obviously hiding behind the big rock which sat next to him.

“Hm.... I wonder where he went....” Gabriel spoke loudly, giggling a little.

“BOO!” Lucifer jumped over the rock he hid behind and obviously planned on pouncing onto poor Gabriel but Gabriel had had other plans and had hidden behind the tree again.

“Huh? Where'd he go?” Lucifer scratched his head in confusion. He had definitely seen Gabriel standing there a moment ago. His eyes scanned the beach momentarily before Gabriel poked his head out from behind the tree and stuck his tongue out to which Lucifer smiled adoringly. Lucifer loved Gabriel's inner child entirely. The younger archangel skipped from behind the tree and then continued to skip along the beach, Lucifer following him as he did. A few minutes later Gabriel was walking instead, Lucifer close behind him admiring his beautifully golden wings as they shone in the morning sun rise. The way the sun beamed her light over his six wings made them simmer like glitter, he was completely dazzled by them. They were the most beautiful things he had ever had the privilege to see.

“Gabriel...” Lucifer began to speak and Gabriel turned around to face him, now walking backwards.

“...Have your wings always been so beautiful? I mean... I never appreciated what they looked like in the sun light before.” Lucifer simply asked with a smile. Gabriel chuckled bashfully.

“Thank you...I- I never really saw them in the- wait...” Gabriel looked over to the ocean where the sun began to rise above and his heart stopped beating, his stomach sinking. “Sunrise.” Gabriel said, heartbroken. “No!” Gabriel choked on his fresh tears as they began streaming down his face, nothing stopping them.

Lucifer stared back at him with soft eyes, confused at his acts. He did not know what was wrong, he hadn't been told the plan. So he was unprepared for this.

“What's a matter, Gabriel? It's just the sun!” Lucifer began to walk towards him and cupped his face in his hand, brushing his tears away but more tears covered their place as Gabriel broke out into thick sobs. There was nothing he could do now.

“Don't you understand? That's it, Lucifer!” Gabriel clung onto him, gripping his robes and pulling him close as he could, sobbing into his chest. No. Gabriel could not let go of his brother. He simply refused because it wasn't fair. One day was not fair! He wanted his brother with him, to hold him forever and to be there for him, to kiss his lips everyday and tell him how beautiful he is and to make him feel better if he had a bad day. He had to be with him, he loved him with all of his grace. Taking Lucifer away would be like somebody saying a human could not have air. He needed it, without it they would surely wither and die.

“Gabriel...shhhhh, it's okay. I'm not going anywhere, see? As long as you love me I'm with you.” Lucifer held him close, trying to sooth him.

“No, Lucifer.” Gabriel yelled into his chest. “Please.... I am begging you... just obey our father.....you don't have to love them you can just pretend and we'll....we can finally be together! Just- please, Lucifer.....please....” Gabriel pleaded and begged him, scrunching his hands up in the thick cotton of his robes, hot tears covering his face. “Luci...?” Gabriel whispered, opening his eyes.

“Lucifer!” Gabriel called out. And still no answer. Gabriel plucked up enough courage to look up finally, only to see a wall, the wall of his bedroom. “What....? no....” Gabriel whispered to himself, his voice hoarse from sobbing. “NO!” Gabriel screamed into his pillow, punching it over and over and over and over again in a fit of rage and absolute heartache. For two long hours Gabriel screeched out his heart into the covers of Lucifer and his bed while in a cell across the other side of heaven Lucifer sat, head in hand. Surrounded by dirt and brick pieces from when he'd previously punched the life out of one of the cell walls, furiously pounding away with his fists, distraught about Gabriel. The devil-to-be let his own tears fall onto the cell floor as he sat there, awaiting his unstoppable fate.

It had been many centuries since Gabriel had left heaven. Left heaven for good. He had made his decision and had promised himself that he would never step foot in heaven again, for as long as he lived. Because without Lucifer, heaven was not his home. Wherever Lucifer may be would forever more be Gabriel's home and the place where his heart stayed and belonged. With his brother for eternity. The archangel, now to be known as the trickster, sat on the river bank on the planet Earth and watched the river flow. A piece of earth fell from the bank, into the river and Gabriel's eyes were drawn to it's ripple. He watched how the ripples grew wider with every second and remembered that day with Lucifer. His first day with Lucifer. His first trick and how Lucifer had openly poked fun at Raphael watching the ripples. When Lucifer had said that;

“....the ripples growing wider with every second could symbolize a simple thought as it grows in a mind until finally reaching the edge of reason. “ he was joking. But Gabriel paused, thinking it over a few times and eventually came to the conclusion that Lucifer was actually right about it. What Lucifer and Gabriel once had was now but a thought to him. For he was no longer Gabriel without him. Their love for each other was in fact a thought, or a ripple which a long time ago had once began to grow wider and wider with every little moment they shared together until finally.....it reaches the edge and that ripple disappears with time. That is what Gabriel told himself for centuries

Of course it had been centuries since Gabriel had seen Lucifer, since he had sobbed every little last piece of love he had for anything out. And yet the ripple stayed within him. See when a ripple grows, it does not vanish completely. The ripple will no longer appear to the naked eye but that does not mean that it is gone or has vanished? The ripple will become one with the river and help it to grow and continue it's flow onward for many years to come. That being said, Gabriel was the river and the love and the memories of Lucifer, the ripple, stayed with him forever. Of course, the ripple was not viable to the naked eye. But that does not mean in the slightest that it was no longer there. Gabriel still loved Lucifer after all those years and everything he did, he did in the memory of Lucifer.

 


End file.
